5 More Minutes
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: The NCIS elevator gets stuck with Tony and Ziva still inside.  Slight Tiva.


Title: 5 more minutes

Summary: When the elevator gets stuck with Tony and Ziva inside, what are they to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, all due respect to the lucky people who do.

* * *

Tony climbed into the blessed elevator that would finally lead him home and away from work. It was already almost one in the morning. It had been a very long day and he wanted nothing more than to go home, pop in a movie and fall asleep to the soothing sounds of a classic action flick. He was already mentally going through his extensive collection searching for the perfect fit when Ziva slipped her hand between the closing doors and stepped inside. She also seemed relieved to be going home for the night. She already had plans for a blanket, a good book, and a glass of wine, or perhaps skipping that and just climbing straight into bed. She hadn't decided yet.

The doors closed and the pair rode down in amiable silence. Suddenly, the lights flickered and the elevator made that distinctive noise it makes right before it locks down. The jolt of the lift abruptly stopping sent both agents tumbling to the floor.

"oohmmf!" Tony grunted as the air got pressed out of his lungs after he ever so gracefully crashed to the ground. He turned and crawled cautiously over to his partner, visually checking her over for any injuries she may have sustained in the fall.

"You ok, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony. I simply got the breeze knocked out of me." She replied slightly out of breath.

"Wind, Ziva. The phrase is wind." He said with a smile. She was ok, that was all that mattered. Now they just had to solve the problem of what to do now. The elevator was in a high security facility so it purposely lacked some of the regular routes one would use to escape an elevator. He figured the power had gone out again and triggered a lock down of the lift. In other words, they were stuck.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Tony started after a minute of awkward silence.

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Well, last time the power went out and the elevators got stuck, it was several hours before anyone showed up so I figure we're going to be here for a while. I thought time might go faster with some conversation."

Ziva nodded. She paused and cast a sidelong glance at him before deciding he was serious about the question. "Green. What is yours?"

"I'm a blue type of guy,myself." He paused and glanced around the elevator. "You know, we have the worst luck with these things. At least last time we were stuck in a metal box, it was bigger."

Ziva laughed. He always could make light of any situation. "Yes, but last time we were driving to a terrorist money launderer that wanted to kill us. This time we are only stuck."

"True, we do have that going for us."

_Silence_

"My first pet was an iguana. What about you?" Ziva's question was a surprise to Tony only because he figured any attempts to keep a conversation going would be on his part. It was a pleasant surprise.

He laughed as he replied. "I don't like iguanas. Bad experience with one in Gitmo, it kind of turned me off of 'em. My first pet was a dog. I named him Magnum."

They talked back and forth after that, each sharing humorous experiences that shaped their lives, laughing all the while.

Tony lazily reached his arms up and over his head for a long stretch.

"Tony, you need to sleep. It is almost 3 am and you are clearly exhausted."

"What are you talking" A yawn interrupted him "…talking about? I couldn't sleep even I tried." Even as he finished talking, his eyes began to fall closed of their own accord.

Even the trained assassin couldn't help but laugh at her partners antics. She felt her own eyes begin to get heavy and crawled over to him where he was passed out in the back corner. She cleared a space for herself beside him and lay down. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and rested her head on his chest and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Good night, Tony."

She fell asleep so quickly, she almost missed his quiet "Good night, Ziva." Almost.

XXX

Two hours later, with the sun still below the horizon, the elevator doors were jarred open and Tony woke up with a light shining in his face and a group of technicians staring at him. He took in the sight of Ziva curled in next to him with her head on his chest and smirked tiredly to the technicians.

"Five more minutes. Then come rescue us." He whispered.

End

* * *

A/N: Please review. I would love to have some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
